smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mecha-Fiora
'Character Info' Dunban's younger sister and a childhood pal to Shulk and Reyn, Fiora spent much of her life into early adulthood living in peace on Colony 9. Re-engaged in a hard-fought war against the Mechons, however, it appeared as if that life was cut short at the hands of Metal Face. As it turns out, she was resurrected as a half-Mechon warrior, becoming a vessel for the soul of Mechonis before regaining herself following Shulk and company's further efforts. She then joins the party for the remainder of the first Xenoblade Chronicles in her Mecha-Fiora form, maintaining her personality and memories of her life as a Homs, but with enhanced abilities in her semi-robotic state. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Fiora's helmet covers her face as spurs up her wings just enough to spin in place. At the tail end of her spin, she lifts one blade into the air and says, "I'm feeling pretty good!" Until she is hit hard enough or activates her Final Smash or this same taunt again, she'll keep her visor down. Down Taunt: Fiora turns her back towards the screen, swords held forward in a pose similar to her trophy in Super Smash Bros. 4. Tilting her head towards the screen, she confidently states, "I'm gonna go all out." Side Taunt: For a brief moment, Fiora's eyes flecker red as she waves her hand ahead. She ominously states, "Leave this to me." 'Entrance' Fiora flies in from the side of the stage, swooping in on a downwards arc and shifting her jets off as she readies into her idle stance. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby adopts a replica of Fiora's headgear, complete with a mop of her blonde hair. Victory Poses # Fiora spins around by a means similar to her Up Taunt, but sheathes her blades instead of raising one at the bottom end of the movement. As she does this, she tilts her head towards the ground and proudly states, "There's nothing we can't beat." # Fiora twirls both of her blades in a fanciful fashion above and around her head and torso before holding them both horizontally in front of her, saying, "There's nothing around here that can beat us." # Fiora's visor drops down as she holds one blade upwards and the other towards the ground. At first, she seriously states, "One hit kill!" Not a moment later, she grows a tad less confident and adds, "...or something," nervously laughing. If Fiora beats Shulk in a battle, her quotes might change. There is a possibility that, during any of the above poses, she will instead address Shulk. If she does, she might say "Shulk, where's that smile I like so much?" or "Shulk! Tell me you're okay..." If Fiora beats Dunban in a battle, there is a possibility that she might say "Dunban, don't embarrass me." 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Talent Art: Drone: Like Shulk's Monado, Mecha-Fiora has a signature Talent Art which branches outward into a variety of options to choose between. Unlike Shulk, however, Fiora deals more in the art of managing and procuring drones to assist her in battle, as opposed to wielding the Monado's power through her to boost her stats. This skill is available in the same manner as Shulk's Talent Art ability wherein a tap of the special attack button will manually scroll through a pre-set list of drones to summon or holding that same button will present a menu quite similar to its appearance in Xenoblade Chronicles proper to select from. The drones which Fiora can bring to the fray are: Eucleia Drones (Cannon Drones II), Idun Drones (Gun Drones II), Sabre Drones (Sword Drones II), and Ardi Drones (Shield Drones II). Following a slightly varied amount of time depending on the drone summoned, Fiora will have to cool down for a number of seconds before being able to summon any drones again. Fiora herself will also move somewhat slower and hit somewhat weaker until this critical phase is over. Only one type of drone may be used at a time. This process can be quickened up by using Ether Drain. Summoning Eucleia Drones, Fiora will levitate slightly into the air with her arms spread. Her wings transform into silver and blue cannons capable of producing a heavy-hitting ray of purple plasma similar in use to Samus or Mii Gunners' Final Smashes. The range is naturally lesser than the aforementioned, though it is still fully capable of producing a powerful punch. Idun Drones are less inherently powerful than Cannon Drones but are both quicker to the punch and more multifarious with their potential number of uses. While holding the special attack button down, Fiora is able to tilt the Gun Drones in any direction as their gatling bullets spray outwards towards opponents for rapid fire damage. Due to the nature of the bullets, it is also fully possible for most shields to be more quickly broken with these drones than many other attacks available to any fighter in Smash. Otherwise, the drones can be great for combating flightier opponents or offering Fiora with an escape plan that considers all sides. Sabre Drones operate in a separate sense than the more specifically special-oriented mapping of those above. Once summoned, these drones will work in tandem with all of Fiora's standard moves, moving with them in senses which mimic them. Naturally, they offer Fiora's standard moves increased power as they work alongside her to take opponents down. Ardi Drones, meanwhile, perhaps work in a way most similar to Shulk's stat boosts, since they summon a plasma shield directly around Fiora that lessens her susceptibility to knockback and her damage intake ratio whilst completely nullifying projectiles' ability to phase her, instead reflecting them much in a way similar to if she were just wearing a Franklin Badge. 'Side Special' Double Wind: Lunging forward, Fiora slashes her blades in the form of an "x". If she brings any opponent into her blades' sweet-spot, they will be dealt considerable damage and knockback. Like Ike's Quick Draw, the move is also able to be charged and will take her a considerable length further if she so chooses to do so, though at the risk of the move being canceled should she be attacked mid-charge. As it's charged, the attack naturally gains in its physical strengths as well. A fully charged Double Wind would see her also producing a small flurry of glowing wind-based energy, which adds a tad more to its onslaught. Additionally, Fiora will gain more super armor frames during her movement and travel a tad faster depending on how long she charges the move. 'Up Special' Air Fang: Fiora swings both blades upwards in a perfectly synchronous movement, holding them outwards and upright, turned away from her head. Primarily serving its purpose as a recovery move, the cruder way with which she wields her blades naturally lends itself to a bit more power than, say, Marth, in her rising arc should she catch wind with another, although it still won't provide much knockback. With a press of the special attack button, however, this can change, as she would come crashing downwards with her blades in the exact opposite direction more in a style akin to Kirby from there. The attack is also able to be canceled mid-fall, leading to some great combo potential. By no means is it likely to see itself as a kill move along the likes of Ike or Chrom's up specials, but its multifaceted nature keeps it from running stale in very nearly any situation. 'Down Special' Burst: Fiora begins to levitate from off of the ground, an electrical current surging around her body. This is a slow-moving special that requires its input to be held throughout its process, lest it is canceled. The payoff for keeping it held for the lengthy number of seconds it requires, though, is a consistently growing field of scope and intensity. As the attack carries on, the electricity surrounding Fiora will spread outwards about the length of three Kirbys before dissipating, leaving Fiora open for attack for a little bit as her robotic parts are forced to recharge. Although it's somewhat easier to get out of than moves of a similar nature, being caught in the flow of electricity can, in some circumstances, still the risk of remaining within it so long as her Burst is being carried out. If opponents are caught in the finishing moments of the attack, they might absorb considerable knockback following a great shock. The electrical field is also fully capable of absorbing elemental projectiles such as Mario's Fireball or Pikachu's ThunderBolt. That said, she is fully susceptible to melee-based weapons and items while in this state and is especially open from above. 'Final Smash' Face Nemesis: Fiora hops off stage, proclaiming, "We've got this!" as she jumps into Face Nemesis. The Meyneth-possessed Mechon lingers in the background of any stage to assail opponents from a safe space, not dissimilar to Final Smashes from the likes of Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Given a golden crosshair from which to line up Face Nemesis' attacks with its enemies, the press of any button will see the beast slash its two great blades down simultaneously. Any unlucky fighters caught in the blades' pass will rack up significant damage and knockback in a single blow. Although this is about all there is to Fiora's time with Face Nemesis, she can rest assured that she's turned the tides of battle since, in some cases, this can lead to a consistent string of KOs depending on how many she is able to line up in the direction of Face Nemesis' wrath. Before leaving, Face Nemesis holds its blades outwards, turned away from its body, as it rockets off towards the clouds. Extra Skill Ether Drain: A subtle green energy envelops Fiora as she activates Ether Drain, setting out a radiating field of light of the same color that reaches about as far as a Healing Field would. She subtly gains back the energy to recuperate following drone usage, eventually culminating in heightened abilities that may even give her a bit of an overall stat boost before waning down over the next few moments. Of course, this will also allow her to use her drones again in a much quicker fashion. If opponents are in Ether Drain's field, Fiora will also gain power from them. Although this doesn't actually negatively affect said opponents in any way, it does help to speed up her recovery process that much more depending on the number of fighters also with her in her field. In a team match, her teammates would also be able to assist in her fastened recovery in the same way opponents more unwittingly or unwillingly would. Fiora garners no super armor throughout this process, so one would have to be mindful whilst using this Extra Skill. Alternate Costumes # Default - Mecha-Fiora's standard design. # Melia - Fiora adopts a lavender and blue design akin to Melia. Her hair also changes color to a light silver. # Sharla - Fiora adopts a red and blue design akin to Sharla. Her hair also changes color to black. # Meyneth - Fiora adopts a black and blue design akin to Meyneth. Her hair also changes to a light silver, and her eyes change to red. # Adidi - Fiora adopts a design emphasizing different shades of pink, similar to Adidi. Her hair remains blonde. # Elma - Fiora adopts a red and black design akin to Elma. Her hair also changes to a light silver. # Pyra - Fiora adopts a red, gold, and green design akin to Pyra. Her hair also changes to red. # Mythra - Fiora adopts a white and green design akin to Mythra. Her hair remains blonde. # Homs Fiora - Fiora adopts a beige and orange design akin to her Homs form. Her hair remains blonde. # KOS-MOS - Fiora adopts a white and blue design akin to KOS-MOS. Her hair also changes to a light blue, and her eyes change to red.